The present invention relates to an apparatus for on-vehicle extraction of an existing, frictionally secured bushing from a suspension spring and for subsequent installation of a replacement bushing therefor.
From time to time, various parts on vehicles or equipment must be replaced to assure continued performance thereof. This circumstance equally applies to suspension spring bushings, one of which is generally frictionally installed near each end of a leaf spring for supporting the heavy loads associated with semi-tractor trailer, over-the-road units.
Because of the substantial loads and forces involved with such systems, the various interrelating components of the suspension system are massive. Replacement of an essential part, such as one or more of the bushings, mandates supporting the vehicular structure while the suspension mechanisms are disconnected to provide access for the necessary repair or maintenance work.
Previously, replacement of a bushing generally required disconnecting various brackets and both ends of the spring from the vehicle. Then, the spring, which in itself is quite massive, had to be manhandled and maneuvered free of the surrounding components which is generally performed only with great difficulty due to the confining circumstances provided by the limited space available beneath the vehicle. The removed spring with its embedded bushings is then carried to other equipment which has the necessary design and capacity needed to apply the substantial forces required to extract the existing bushing from the end of the spring.
After extracting the existing bushing from the spring, a replacement bushing is then forced into place with the equipment. The spring is then carried back to the vehicle, maneuvered into position generally with substantial difficulty, and the ends thereof and the various brackets reinstalled. This procedure is time consuming, labor intensive, dirty and dangerous.
What is needed is an apparatus whereby an existing bushing can be quickly and conveniently extracted from the spring after disconnecting only one end of the spring but generally without having to disconnect any other brackets or connections and whereby a replacement bushing can be quickly and conveniently installed in the spring while the spring remains in relatively close proximity to its operable location, thereby avoiding the generally difficult maneuvering of the spring in and around the components of the understructure of the vehicle during removal and reinsertion thereof.